Powering the Dark Anchors
Treść Our great Prince Molag Bal has found a way to conquer the wretched realm of Nirn. Using Dark Anchors crafted in the Black Forge to weaken the barrier between worlds, the metaphysical chains will allow us to merge Nirn and Coldharbour into a singular domain ruled by the Lord of Schemes himself. It takes considerable power to form the connection across the chaos of Oblivion. Unfortunately, this energy isn't as easy to acquire as the raw materials used to create the planar hooks and chains. Powerful mortals, especially powerful magic-users, provide the cleanest, most effective source of energy. On the other end of the spectrum, the Soul Shrivenare practically worthless for this purpose, as the amount of energy we can draw from them is barely enough to start the melding process let alone carry it to fruition. Unless an unlimited source of powerful mortal mages suddenly makes itself available to us, we will have to explore other alternatives. *** Our various experiments have finally paid off. We have discovered (through much trial and error) that atronachs can be used to supply enough energy to power the Dark Anchors and may even be capable of powering the ultimate Dark Anchor—the Great Shackle. flame and frost atronachs work well, but the most power by far is provided by the violatile storm atronachs. These creatures of wind and lightning will need to be acquired in great numbers to provide the energy we need to launch the Dark Anchors and the Great Shackle into Nirn. This appears to be our best solution—at least until we can acquire a steady source of powerful mortal mages to draw from. We will continue to work on that avenue, as well. For the glory of Molag Bal! Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Nasz wielki książę Molag Bal znalazł sposób na podbój nędznego świata Nirnu. Przy użyciu mrocznych kotwic wytworzonych w Czarnej Kuźni, aby osłabić barierę między światami, metafizyczne łańcuchy pozwolą nam scalić Nirn i Mroźny Azyl w pojedynczą domenę pod władzą samego Pana Intryg. Potrzeba znacznej mocy, aby utworzyć połączenie poprzez chaos Otchłani. Niestety, energia ta nie jest tak łatwa do zdobycia, jak surowce do wytworzenia planarnych haków i łańcuchów. Potężni śmiertelnicy, szczególnie ci, którzy władają potężną magią, zapewniają najczystsze, najskuteczniejsze źródło energii. Ich przeciwieństwem są Więźniowie Dusz, którzy są praktycznie bezużyteczni pod tym względem, ponieważ ilość energii, którą możemy z nich czerpać, ledwie wystarcza, by rozpocząć proces zjednywania, nie mówiąc już o doprowadzeniu go do skutku. O ile nagle nie pojawi się nieograniczone źródło potężnych śmiertelnych magów, będziemy musieli zbadać inne alternatywy. *** Nasze różne eksperymenty w końcu się opłaciły. Odkryliśmy (metodą prób i błędów), że atronachy mogą dostarczyć wystarczającą ilości energii do zasilania mrocznych kotwic, a być może są nawet w stanie zasilić ostateczną mroczną kotwicę — Wielkie Jarzmo. Atronachy ognia i mrozu sprawdzają się dobrze, ale jak dotąd największą moc zapewniają eteryczne atronachy burzy. Te stworzenia z wiatru i błyskawicy będą musiały zostać pozyskane w dużych ilościach, aby zapewnić energię potrzebną do zarzucenia mrocznych kotwic i Wielkiego Jarzma w stronę Nirnu. To wydaje się najlepszym rozwiązaniem — przynajmniej dopóki nie zdobędziemy stałego źródła potężnych śmiertelnych magów, z których będziemy mogli czerpać energię. Będziemy też kontynuować prace nad tą możliwością. Ku chwale Molag Bala! Umiejscowienie * Czarna Kuźnia Kategoria:Online: Książki